Broken Heart, Heal my Soul
by stardust7758
Summary: Kagome recently moved to the twon of Cloverdale. She is trying to escape from her horrible past. She just recieved her nursing license. Can she learn to love again? InuKag
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One -- The News.

Before I begin I do not own Inuyasha & Co. This is also my first fan fic EVER. So please be gentle and review. I don't mind criticism just please no flames. Thanks a bunch. Kandie

It was a cool, crisp, Saturday afternoon in the city of Cloverdale, TN( not sure if it exists but it does for this fic), the Deer Run addition was busy with the hustle and bustle of people trying to get their lawns mowed and looking nice one last time before the colder weather of late autumn hit. One house however, was void of any noise except the pacing of feet by the street side mail box. " It just has to come today, or I'll die," said a worried ebony haired woman. " Hey Higurashi are you still waiting for your test results?" The girl sighed inwardly at the young man, but plastered a smile on her face, " Yes Hojo, I am still waiting, but I'm positive that it will come today. I just know it." She turned to walk up her drive way to sit on her front steps, but before she even got two steps away Hojo started to speak yet again. The young woman sighed and turned toward Hojo, "Yes Hojo?" Yes, um Higurashi I was just wandering if maybe I could take you out to dinner when you get your test results? I have no doubts that you will pass." asked the nervous young man. The young woman smiled at Hojo and then stated, "I'll go with you on one condition.." " What is it?" inquired Hojo. " That you call me by my first name." the young woman stated. " Ok Kagome I will. Is that better?" "Yes it is much better" replied the woman now known as Kagome. " Great! Well I'll check back after the mail comes," Hojo stated as he bounced away happily. Kagome continued her previously interrupted journey to the front steps of her light yellow, two bedroom home. 'I wonder what kind of drugs he takes, cause I want some' Kagome thought and snorted to her self.

Kagome continued to wait on the top of her front steps for another hour and a half, before she saw the familiar white and blue postal truck coming down her street. She immediately became nervous, and started to walk down to the mail box. When she reached the mail box she began to pace while waiting on the mailman. It seemed like she had been waiting for hours (only like ten minutes), when the mailman finally came to a stop at her house. " Good afternoon Kagome," the mailman said in a happy tone. " Hello Myoga, do you have mail for me today?" Kagome asked in a hope filled voice. The short, pudgy, and balding mailman shifted his blue letter bag and started to shuffle through the many letters and packages until his hands finally came to a halt and he pulled out a long manila envelope, along with several pieces of junk mail. " Ah ha I think this is what you've been waiting for… am I correct?" Myoga said in a "lookie-what- I - have" voice. Kagome nearly ripped the envelope out of his fat little hands and screamed " Yes! I knew it would come" but as soon as her happiness came it left. She looked down nervously at the single most important paper she had ever possessed , she shoved it back into Myoga's hands and asked in a small, scared voice "Will you please open it? I don't think I cou--" before she could finish her sentence Myoga said "Of course I will." With that said he slowly opened the mail up and took out the contents, he slowly the letter and looked to Kagome. " Congratulations, Kagome. You passed! Does that mean I get to call you nurse Higurashi now?" Myoga asked in a sing song voice. Kagome just registered the information given to her she dropped the rest of her mail and started to jump up and down, " I passed, I passed I'm so damn happy… I passed I'm a nurse. Nurse Higurashi, that has a nice ring to it," Kagome giggled as she hugged Myoga the mailman. "Bye Myoga." Kagome called as she headed back up the cement driveway to her house. She entered her house and sighed happily as she went to her bedroom and flopped onto her bed for a good nights sleep. 'Nurse Higurashi, I like the sound of that' was the beautiful young woman's last waking thought.


	2. Haunting Dreams and Finding a Job

Disclaimer. I do not own the rights to Inuyasha, nor will I ever.   
  
Chapter two-- Haunting Dreams and Job Hunting.  
  
Regular text - normal  
  
Italic text - Dream/flashback   
  
Bold text - Journal entry  
  
It was 3:30 in the morning, in the quite neighborhood of Deer Run. Everyone was still sound asleep, well almost everyone. Kagome was sitting at the breakfast table with her favorite mug filled to the brim with fresh, steaming hot coffee. She was slowly sipping at her coffee, while she began to write in her leather journal that she had been keeping since she was nine. Every once in a while you could her sniffle as she tried to scribble her thoughts onto the abused sheets of her journal.   
  
September 30, 2003  
  
Well I found out that I passed my state licensure exam, so I am officially a registered nurse here. But as they say all good things must come to an end. I went to bed almost immediately after I received the news. I hadn't gotten much sleep since I took the damn test; that's when my happiness came to a halt. I had the horrible, fucked up dream yet again…  
  
"Please daddy stop." cried a little nine year old Kagome, as her father reached back and swung his fist at her again, this time successfully connecting with his young daughter's jaw. "NO! You have to learn your lesson, you little, good for nothing brat!" Her father's deep voice boomed as he started to take off his belt. "Please tell me what I did, daddy I don't know what I did, please tell me," Kagome pleaded between sobs. "WHAT DID YOU DO?! What haven't you done?" her father ask as though it should be obvious. Then her father swung the belt swiftly through the air landing it on his target, her back. While he continued his assault on her back she curled into a ball with her forearms shielding her already bruised face from further punishment. Then her father explained the reason she was getting the beating. "You want to know what you've done to deserve this? Huh bitch do you?" Her father questioned again while he swiftly kicked her in the ribs. "Y-Yes." Kagome managed to choke out. " You've ruined my fucking life! You and that whore you call a mother, have ruined my life." he screamed as he pulled Kagome up by her hair. While she was trying to pry his hand from her hair he hit her face with the belt. "Bu-But daddy, I don't understand." Kagome cried. " Your mother left. You're such an idiot! Now I'm stuck with you, because your mother is a little slut and ran off with some other man." her father yelled as he continued to beat her. He beat her until she was covered in bruises and welts from head to toe. " Get up and take a shower, you ungrateful brat." he father said as he sat on the couch and cracked open a cold beer. "Ye-yes sir." Kagome slurred as she obediently got up from the floor and began to wlk to the bathroom…  
  
This was the first beating Kagome received from her father, and it was the least severe. Her father continued to beat her for the remaining eight years that she was under her father's care. Her beatings all ended in the same way a shower and a warning. The same warning that kept her from telling on him all of those years, and the same warning that continues to wake her up at night. "... Don't you dare tell a soul Kagome, or I swear I'll kill you."  
  
I just don't understand why I'm still haunted by these dreams. I'm 24 years old, and it has been seven long since I've seen my father's wicked face, but I still can't seem to escape the horrible memories of my father. Maybe someday my dreams of him will cease to exist. I hate being tormented in my dreams. Maybe someday both of their faces will disappear and I can sleep a dreamless sleep. - Kagome  
  
Kagome wiped her eyes and closed her journal, and with a sigh got up from the kitchen table and walked over to the counter to sit her mug into the sink. She grabbed her journal and walked down the short hallway to her room, and placed her journal under her mattress. Kagome then wandered to her closet and snatched a pair of cream colored clam diggers and a white three quarter sleeved shirt, and laid them on her bed along with her panties and bra. She shortly left her room and headed for the bathroom. As she entered the bathroom she stopped to look in the mirror and frowned slightly as she saw her haggard appearance. Kagome yawned and turned on the shower, before stripping out of her clothes that she had neglected to change out of the night before. She tested the water before stepping into the welcoming shower. After about ten minutes Kagome was finished, and she stepped out of the shower and toweled herself off. She sighed again for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning, and walked down the hall again to her room. She got dressed and fixed her hair, and walked into the living room and flopped down onto the couch. After an hour of watching T.V. Kagome glanced at the clock hanging above the T.V. and noticed that it was only 8:15. Kagome groaned and decided to walk down to the diner six blocks away.  
  
On Kagome's way to the diner she stopped and got a newspaper from the vending machine. " I can look for a new job , now that I have my nursing license, " she muttered to herself. After a few more minutes of walking she arrived at Keade's All Night Diner. As she stepped into the diner a cheery bell rang to alert the diner staff that they had a customer. Kagome was instantly greeted with the kind voice of an elderly woman. " Hello child, welcome to my diner, I'm Keade." she greeted with a soft smile. " Hello, I'm Kagome." Kagome answered as she smiled back. 'This place is so cute' Kagome thought as she was seated at the marbled top bar. She glanced around the diner and smiled. This place was so nice, it was done in red and white the bar stools where cherry red with stainless steel trim. The booth seats as well as the chairs were the same cherry red. The table tops were all adorned with a red and white checkered vinyl table cloth. The floors were just plain white tile, but all around the diner were charming 50's memorabilia. ' I love this place' Kagome thought before her thoughts were interrupted by another lady. " Hi I'm Ayame, and I'll be taking your order so when ever you're ready just let me know," she said while handing her a menu. " Thank you," Kagome replied. Kagome decided on the Tuesday early bird special which consisted of two eggs, three strips of bacon, two slices of toast, and a glass of orange juice. While Kagome was waiting on her meal she skimmed through the job listings, one caught her eye it read : Come join our team at Shikon General Hospital. We provide great benefits and flexible hours. We are looking for RN's, LPN's, and CNA's. To apply for a position please stop by our hospital's personnel department located at 1101 Feudal Drive in Cloverdale. Please be prepared and have a resume with you. If you have any questions please feel free to call at 555-0213 ext. 321 ask for Sango.  
  
Kagome ate her breakfast and paid. She then dashed home to prepare her resume. After an hour she was finished and started out to her car. 


	3. Lunch with Hojo and getting an Applicati...

Chapter 3 - Lunch with Hojo and Getting an Application.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
Just as Kagome reached her car door a sickeningly happy voice tore her from her thoughts. " Hi Kagome. Sorry I didn't check back with you after the mail came yesterday, I suddenly became busy." Hojo stated apologetically. Kagome groaned inwardly and slapped a big smile on her face as she turned to greet her cheerful neighbor. " Hello Hojo. It's ok I was tired." Kagome said not really wanting to tell him the news. "Well…." Hojo started with a 'did you pass sort of tone.' Kagome sighed, "Well, what?" Hojo stood there and looked puzzled for a minute then he continued, " Well did you get your results?" Hojo asked with a small smile. " Yes I did, and I passed." Kagome said with a small giggle. She couldn't help it even if Hojo did get on her nerves she was quite excited about officially being a nurse. A big goofy smile stretched across Hojo's face as he stepped closer and gave Kagome a friendly hug as he said " So that means I can take you out to dinner right? I want to help you celebrate." Just as he finished saying that Kagome's stomach grumbled ' how in the hell can I be hungry already?' Kagome thought as she saw Hojo laugh lightly. " Or I could always take you to lunch now. How does that sound." Kagome's stomach growled again in response as she smiled sheepishly and accepted the lunch invitation.   
  
They took Kagome's car and drove to a little café called The Tea Cart. When they arrived they parked the car and walked to the door. Hojo smiled and stepped to the side as he opened the door for Kagome. "Thank you Hojo." Kagome muttered. Hojo followed close behind Kagome, and when they reached the seating waitress Hojo asked garden seating. The waitress nodded and lead them to a beautiful table for two out in the garden courtyard. It was beautiful they had almost every flower imaginable set up on the outskirts of the dining area. The table they were seated at was black rod iron with burgundy cushions. "Hojo this place is beautiful," Kagome reflected. " I knew you'd like it. It's even more beautiful at night though." Kagome and Hojo both ordered their drinks and started to look at the menu. Kagome ordered a grilled chicken salad while Hojo ordered a BLT with French fries. They sat and ate, then chatted for a little while. Hojo took the bill to the front of the café and paid the bill and left a tip. He then held out his arm for Kagome, which she took. They then proceeded to walk out the car. They chatted a little on the way back to Kagome's house. Kagome and Hojo got out of her car and she walked him across the street to his house.   
  
" Thank you so much for lunch Hojo, I had a wonderful time, " Kagome stated with utmost sincerity in her voice. " You're quite welcome Kagome. Maybe we can go out again sometime?" Hojo asked hopefully. Kagome smiled and thought ' he isn't so bad maybe I will see him again.' " That would be very nice Hojo." Hojo's eyes lit up and his smile got so big you would think he face would rip in two. " Well I'm sorry but I have to cut this short, I have to go fill out an application and drop off a resume at Shikon General Hospital. I'll see you later." Kagome said as she turned to head back to her car. Hojo stood there for a minute to process what she said then shouted across the street " Good Luck! I hope you get the job. Bye!" Kagome turned and waved, then she got into her car and backed out and took off toward the hospital.  
  
Kagome sighed as she drove up to the big , white, multi-windowed hospital. It was actually quite inviting for a hospital it had beautiful fall flowers blooming in the red cedar flower beds, two white, beautifully sculpted, stone benches adorned either side of the automatic sliding doors. "Wow this is really nice." Kagome stated as she stared at the large building. She walked through the automatic doors and continued to walk to the reception desk. She stopped at the desk and rang the little silver bell . A "pink" lady waddled up to the window and asked " Yes, How may I help you?" Kagome smiled and replied, "I need to be directed to the personnel department. I want to apply for one of the RN positions." "Ok, well the personnel office is in room 006 in the basement. You take a left when you leave this desk, go straight until you see the elevators. Ride the elevator down to the basement and turn right and it's the 3rd door to your left." Explained the gray haired woman. " Thank you very much for your help," Kagome replied. She then turned left and followed the older lady's instructions and was directly under a sign that read ,' PERSONNEL DEPARTMENT' in big black letters. To the left of the door sat four wine colored chairs, and a small side table with an assortment of magazines. Kagome groaned when she looked at the sign hanging on the door in read ' Out to lunch, our office is closed until 1:30pm. Thank you.' She looked to the chairs and decided to sit and wait since she only had to wait for 15 minutes. 'I can always occupy myself with a magazine' Kagome thought to herself with a small yawn. She picked up a copy of "Nursing Made Easy," and began to skim through the articles while she patiently awaited the arrival of the personnel staff. After about 30 minutes Kagome heard yelling coming from the little room that housed the elevators. She looked up from the magazine to see what was going on.   
  
" Houshi! You are such a pig. I swear you need to learn some manners. I could call you on sexual harassment you know!" yelled an unidentified female voice. " But Sango I just couldn't resist. Your bottom is so nice and quite inviting. I just had to touch it." whined a young man. SLAP! The noise from the smack could be heard from the lunch room. " Pig!" shouted Sango before she stormed off to her office after knocking the young man unconscious.   
  
She walked right past Kagome and unlocked her door. She suddenly stopped as if realizing something, and turned towards Kagome with a sweet smile on her face. " How may I help you?" Kagome was caught off guard, but soon she regained her voice and replied, " I'm here to apply for one of the RN positions." "Ok come on in and have a seat at my desk while I start up my computer." Sango said while taking a seat behind her desk. Kagome did as told and took a seat directly in front of Sango. She got her computer booted and cracked her knuckles as she said " So did you happen to bring your resume in with you?" " Yes ma'am" Kagome said as she handed Sango her resume. " No need for the formalities, you can call me Sango. Thank you." she stated with a smile as she took her resume and began to skim through it. " Do you happen to know which department you would like to work in?" Sango asked. " No, but I have it narrowed down between pediatrics and the emergency room." Kagome answered truthfully. " Well the ER has two full time night positions available. I can interview you today, but you still have to fill out an application." Sango stated as she finished reading the resume. She then handed Kagome an application and a black ball point pen and started to type up something on her computer. After about 15 minutes Kagome handed Sango her application and sighed in relief.   
  
Sango looked through the application and smiled. She looked up and asked, "So would you like to begin the interview?" Kagome nodded. " Ok then I'll be right back." Sango said as she exited the room in search of coffee. After five minutes Sango can back with two coffee's and she handed one cup to Kagome, " I hope two sugars and a creamer is good for you." Sango asked in a hopeful tone. " "It's perfect, thank you." "You're welcome, ok well now down to business." Sango added. " If you get this position how can you help this hospital?" Kagome thought for a minute before carefully answering, " I think I can help by keeping things organized, being cool under pressure, and by showing compassion to the patients in crisis," she said with confidence. " Ok where do you see yourself in five years?" " I see myself moving up in the hospital, maybe even a charge nurse in the ER." Kagome again answered with confidence. Sango smiled and continued on with the interview. It lasted about 20 more minutes. "Well thank you for showing interest in a position at Shikon General Hospital. I will call you after 1:30 tomorrow afternoon." Sango said and she got up from behind her desk to shake Kagome's hand. " It was a pleasure to meet you, thank you for your time." Kagome smiled as she turned to leave. " Good bye Kagome." Sango called. " Good bye," Kagome returned.   
  
As Kagome was headed to the elevator she realized that she had forgotten her purse and headed back towards the personnel office. As arrived she quickly explained that she had forgotten her purse and turned to leave when a handsome young man with Dark eyes and short black hair tied into a small ponytail at the base of his neck walked in wearing sea foam green scrubs. His face lit up like a flash light when he saw Kagome. He bowed and grabbed her hand placing a small kiss on the back of it, " Hello I'm Miroku, who might you be?" Kagome blushed and quickly withdrew her hand from his grasp as she answered. " I'm Kagome, I'm applying for the RN position in the ER." Miroku smiled and said " Well Kagome it's nice to meet you. I hope you get the job it would be nice to see a pretty face around the ER. I work in radiology." He offered as he reached down to rub her ass. Kagome squeaked and turned a nice shade of red before spinning around and smacking the hell out of Miroku. She the muttered a 'good bye' to the laughing girl and stormed out of the room, to the elevator, and out the hospital door all while muttering obscenities about men and their perverted tendencies. Meanwhile Sango was still cracking up while Miroku sat rubbing his jaw, with a big grin set on his face. " Will you ever learn?" Sango asked through her giggles. " It was worth the pain." he stated as he walked out the door. Sango sat there at her desk laughing and shaking her head. 


	4. Getting Hired

Chapter Four ---- Getting the hired. Sorry it's taken me forever to update I kinda got a little depressed since no one is reviewing my fiction.  
  
Well…. gets on knees and begs Please review I'll give you all a cookie. I know it's going a little slow but these are all "filler" chapters until she gets hired and starts working. More of her past will start showing up in her dreams and in reality. Anyways on with chapter 4.  
  
Beep …beep….beep!!!! Kagome's alarm was sounding, reminding her to get up. Kagome rolled over and sighed covering her head with a pillow. She tried to go back to her dreamless slumber but the alarm just got continually louder. "I'm up… I'm up you fucking dumb alarm clock!!!" Kagome hissed as she turned the wretched machine off. Kagome sat up to get out of bed, but instead she fell face first onto the unforgiving wooden floor. Kagome untangled her lower body from the sheets and got up. She walked to the bathroom and took a shower complaining to herself about possessed sheets and loud alarm clocks. As soon as she was finished Kagome got dressed into a pretty blue sundress and a pair of white Keds. She walked down the hall and into the kitchen to put some coffee on. Then she walked down the driveway to her mail box and got her mail from the day before, and went back into her house and sat at the breakfast table.   
  
"Bills, bills, bills, junk, bills, paycheck, bills. Wh-what… paycheck? I'm not supposed to get that in the mail. I'm supposed to get that AT work. Uh oh." Kagome said to herself as she quickly opened her check. There was a note enclosed it read: We are sorry to inform you in this manner, but we have tried unsuccessfully to contact you by phone for the past three days, you no longer hold a position here at ComTech Inc. I know you were are on vacation but we could wait no longer to tell you. We are very sorry. Inside you will find one month severance pay, and last weeks pay. Your final check should come within a week. Sincerely, Hiten. " Stupid fuckers… all I did was bust my ass for them. And this is how they repay me?!" Kagome seethed. " Now I just have to get that job." Kagome grabbed her purse and stuffed the check inside and walked to the door and grabbed her keys off the hook and went to cash her check, cursing all the way to the bank. Kagome pulled up to the National Empire bank and went in.  
  
Once Kagome was inside she waited in line forever, she checked her watch it was 11:00 , 'great, now I'm not going to have enough time to go to the store' she thought to herself. Kagome kept checking her watch and it was nearing noon when she finally made it to the front of the line 'finally'. " Yes miss may I help you?" asked the teller. Kagome inwardly sighed and thought 'no I just came to talk…. OF course you can help me or I wouldn't be here duh!' but instead she answered " Yes I need to cash my pay checks." The teller smiled and asked for her ID, which she gladly handed over along with her two paychecks. The young lady disappeared for a minute and returned and counted out $2,543.02 into Kagome's outstretched palm. Kagome muttered a thank you to the lady and left the bank. She got into her car and drove to the Wendy's drive up and ordered her lunch and paid and then drove home to eat her fat filled lunch.  
  
Kagome finished eating and sighed. She glanced at the wall clock and saw that it was nearing 1:30. She got a little nervous and went into the living room to wait for the phone call. She waited and waited until finally at 3:00 her phone rang. She smiled and let in ring three times before picking it up.   
  
" Hello?"   
  
" Yes hello, may I speak with Ms. Higurashi?"  
  
"Yes this is she."   
  
" Yes hello Kagome, how are you today? This is Sango from the hospital."   
  
" I'm fine thank you for asking, how are you?"  
  
" I'm good, well now to get down to business. You are hired, as a night shift ER nurse. How soon can you start?"  
  
" Really??? That's wonderful. I can start anytime." Kagome answered with a big grin on her face 'Thank you God' she thought to herself.   
  
" Can you come in tonight?"  
  
" Yes, what time?"  
  
" I want you to come in to get acquainted with the hospital tonight and 6 pm. You will work from 6 pm to 6 am , Mondays-Wednesdays, and Fridays and Sundays every other week you will work Saturdays. The first two weeks will be orientation weeks. Do you understand?"   
  
" Yes ma'am"   
  
" Call me Sango. Because I hope to maybe become your friend."  
  
" Yes Sango, is there anything I need to know?"  
  
" Yes, come dressed in white scrubs, and a nursing jacket. You are also to have a watch, pen light, scissors, tape, stethoscope, and I almost forgot you need to come in now to get your picture ID taken."   
  
" Ok thank you I have to get ready I'll be there in a half an hour."  
  
" Ok I'll see you then. Bye"  
  
"Bye," and with her good bye Kagome hung up the phone and dressed into her white scrubs and jacket, she had her stethoscope around her neck and her other supplies stuffed into her pocket. She grabbed her purse and jumped into her car and sped off to the hospital, smiling the whole way. 


	5. chapter5

First of I would like to give a big thanks to my very first reviewers Cindy and Cotton-Angel. Cindy's review gave me some insight on how to make my story better. Gives Cindy and cotton-angel a cookie Ok well anyways I don't own Inuyasha, but I sure want to.... I also am going to try and make this a little more "action packed" and if anyone has any ideas let me know please. Chapter 5  
Kagome got out of her car and went into the hospital and to the elevator hall.' Ugh! Come on.....stupid elevator work damn it.' Kagome thought as she tapped her foot impatiently. Just then the elevator doors slid open and a very good looking man with silver hair came rushing past her , not concerned with the fact that he had pushed her down. He was gone in a blink of an eye. "Stupid fucking asshole," she muttered under her breath. Just as she got up and was about to step into the elevator a strong arm stopped her. She turned to glare at the person who dared to make her late. When she saw the man standing before her she let out a low inhuman growl. "Get the fuck out of my way!" she screeched. "Hmm.... Whatever bitch. Think twice before you call me names" the mystery man ground out as the elevator doors shut. "NO!!!! You bastard now I have to wait again." The man chuckled and walked off. ' Asshole, humph how did he even hear me?' Kagome thought to herself as she decided to take the stairs to the basement.  
  
Soon she reached room 006 and she quietly knocked on the door. A muffled 'come in' sounded from inside. Kagome smiled and opened the door, only to be knocked on her ass ,for the second time in ten minutes, by a man flying past her. "Pervert!!!! Get out of my office NOW!" Sango shrieked. " But Sango dear, wh--" He didn't even get to finish his sentence before she came up to him and bonked him on the head with her golden name plate, knocking him unconscious. Kagome tried hard not to laugh but she couldn't help herself. She got up from the floor and muttered a friendly hello to Sango as she stepped over Miroku. "Is he always in here bugging you?" Kagome questioned the peeved young woman. "Yes he's just like a cockroach, he just keeps coming back no matter what I do to the idiot." she said while glaring at the man with hatred, she then put on a smile that would scare Satan himself. "Well let's get your ID taken care of." "Um, ok." Kagome said as she followed Sango to the backroom wondering how her mood could change so suddenly. Sango set up the computerized photography equipment and instructed Kagome to stand in front of the computer and to stare and the red dot and smile. She did as she was told and smiled, the camera flashed and the other end of the contraption produced an ID that had her name and all of the other necessary information on it, and of course her picture. She sighed and looked at her watch it was only 5:22 she still had a little over a half hour before she needed to report to her job upstairs.  
  
Kagome and Sango decided to walk to the cafeteria that was located on that floor. They each got a drink and Kagome got a small piece of chocolate cake, and they went to find a seat. The sat in the far left corner of the oversized dining room. All was going well until Kagome spotted the sliver haired jerk across the room waiting in line with his food. "Oh God please don't tell me he works here." Kagome groaned. "Yes he works here. He's on of the best trauma doctors around." Sango said with a smile. "Oh no, not only does he work here, but I have to be in the same department too?!" Sango just looked at Kagome and laughed. Kagome glared at Sango daring her to say anything. Sango stopped laughing and took a drink of her coke while Kagome hurried to finish he her cake and drink. When they were done they discarded their trash and headed upstairs to the Emergency room. When they got to there destination Sango introduced Kagome to the head nurse, "Hello Kikyou, this is the new girl I was telling you about. Her name is Kagome. I trust you will take her under your wing and teach her all of things she needs to learn." "Yes of course I will." Kikyou said with a half-hearted smile as she turned back to filing papers. (The ER wasn't busy at all) Sango smiled and turned to Kagome and motioned for her to follow as she walked to the break room. "Kikyou is kind of a control freak, she can be very hateful at times but she is the best nurse we have, so just do what she says and you two should get along fine." "Ok thanks for the heads up." Kagome replied nervously. "Ok well let's get you a time card started." "Ok." Sango showed her how to fill out her time card and she clocked in a 5 'til 6. Sango and Kagome walked out and met up with Kikyou. Sango waved and said her goodbyes to everyone and started off down the hall, five minutes later a loud clatter was heard and Kagome went to see what the source of the commotion was. When she rounded the corner she burst out in a mad fit of laughter because there was Miroku with a bright red handprint on his left check and he was sitting in a pile of sterile beige colored bedpans. "Miroku if I see you again today I will cut that hand of yours off you hear?!" Sango yelled as she stomped off down the hall. Right then a familiar chuckle was heard from behind Kagome, "Man what was that, like the 10th time you've done that today? You better lay off for a while if you wanna keep that wondering hand of yours." 'I know that voice, dear God why me?' Kagome asked herself as she stooped down to help pick up the useless bedpans to start throwing them away. ---- end chapter...... I will update again tonight or tomorrow. 


End file.
